The invention is concerned with a cutting torch for through cutting workpieces, consisting of a troch stem which has a cutting tip at the end directed toward the workpieces, with a shielding arrangement attached to the torch stem out of which there flows a mixture of water and compressed air in the shape of a shield to envelop the cutting area.
Health hazardous gases and dust, especially iron oxide dust result during flame cutting. Two thirds of the iron oxide produced accumulates under the workpiece whereby the remaining third is produced above the workpiece and floats into the air on account of the turbulence existing above the workpiece resulting from the cutting process. In order to avoid these health hazardous effects, it has already been proposed that operating personnel for such a flame cutting machine be supplied with breathing masks or that the machine itself be equipped with a so-called suction attachment. Breathing masks are, disadvantageously irksome to the user, especially after prolonged wear. Suction attachments are expensive to purchase and are thus often not used. Also, the subsequent outfitting of a flame cutting machine with such a suction attachment is extremely expensive and therewith uneconomical.
In order to avoid these disadvantages, it was already proposed (German Patent DT-OS No. 2363831) to mount a shielding arrangement onto the torches of a flame cutting machines. This shielding arrangement, which is mounted on the torch above its cutting tip, is supplied with a water-compressed air mixture which streams out of perforations distributed along the periphery of the arrangement. This compressed air and water mixture which streams out forms a bell-shaped protective wall around the cutting area.
The disadvantage of such a shielding arrangement is, however, that the water droplets formed are too large, so that as a result, the degree of dust binding remains minimal. Furthermore, it is necessary to work with a large amount of water and compressed air throughput per unit time. Beyond this, the droplets which are forming are quite variable in size and, moreover, their distribution is likewise uneven.